Return
by aperceptionisonlyaperception
Summary: Why did Shawn come back to Santa Barbara? This is one possibility I thought of. Will have adventure and focus on the parent child relationship. This has been edited, but is basically the same story.


Hi, I reposted this from the same doc. I think FF cut alot of letters in my story. I reread the original and did not find many of the errors I found on my post. Thank you for bringing that to my attention guest.

Take two:)

Hi, I know I have another story in progress, but every time I sat down to write this wrote its self. I also wanted to give a shout out to one of my fav shows Eureka which just aired its last episode. Amazing show definatly worthey of watching with a terrific ending. Escape will be up soon if your following me from that. This story mentions key players of criminal minds repeatedly but it is very AU so I don't see it as a crossover all you need to know is Emily Prentiss is an FBI agent who has a past that came back to haunt her in the forms of a very dangerouse criminal. If you watch criminal minds I will most likely rewrite Ian Doyle. I pretty much only own Adrienne and her therapist right now the rest belongs to Psych and Criminal minds.

I like any and all reviews especially criticism. Please avoid making me cry.

ANANAN JULIET AND SHAWN HP

Santa Barbara, California, present day.

"Shawn why'd you come back!" Henry Spencer demanded in heat of an argument. This question had never come up before. Shawn was hurt that his father couldn't just be glad he did come back, But ignored the stab of pain to throw his father's question back at him.

"I don't know dad, Why did you come back?" Henry shook his head at his son.

"No, Shawn you know why you came back." Henry sighed. "I came back because Santa Barbara is my home and Miami had bad fishing."

Shawn laughed." Fine! , You want to know why I came back? I came back because of a girl.".

That gave the elder Spencer pause."Oh!,a girl, Just like you stole a car for a girl." He was irritated.

"Not that type of girl dad." Shawn clarified. He had planned to never tell anyone this story. Actually until now he realized, he had tried to forget this girl.

"Then what type of girl?, Shawn!" Henry demanded. frusteration and confusion laced togather in his voice.

"Not one I would date." Shawn answered. Henry was surprised by this.

"Who was she shawn?" he asked. Shawn shook his head and gave a laugh.

"You know what? Just forget it dad." Shawn dismissed. Henry shook his head.

"Shawn when you left, You never wanted to come back here. I want to know why you did, and the answer is in that girl."Henry informed him.

Shawn sighed. He knew his father wouldn't drop his inquiry so he began to speak.

I was driving somewhere in Colorado, This girl ran out into the road, just far enough ahead of me I had enough time to stop." Shawn sighed and continued. His voice held a tone, anyone who knew him would be surprised to hear come from Shawn Spencer. It was a serious tone tinted with shock."God dad,she was ten maybe eleven. She begged me for a ride... pleaded to get to Quantico Virginia." Shawn stared past his father at the door." She said once there I would be paid whatever I spent. "Shawn scoffed. "I was mad at her for running in front of me. "Shawn ran his hand over his mouth. "I threatened her..tried to scare her off."

Shawn looked down. "She read me dad. She called my bluff. "He gave a half hearted laugh. "You wouldn't hurt a fly she told me."

"Oh was she a psychic too Shawn?" Henry asked. He didn't understand the reason Shawn sounded so surrel.

"No, She had dark brunette hair. Her eyes, they were darker then you can imagine. Part of that dark I think was fear." Shawn sighed as his hand made a useless motion." I told her I'd take her to the nearest police department." Shawn shook his head as he lifted his eyebrows a smirk on his lips."She asked me to do her one better. To take her to the FBI building in Quantico. It had to be kept secrate. She would only give me her first name, Andy." Shawn shrugged and bounced back from where he had sat down at his fathers table.

"No! That is not the end, Shawn." Henry pushed.

Shawn sighed. "Why do you only care why I came back when you're mad at me?"

"Shawn to be honest. I assumed you missed Gus. Clearly, there is more to the story." Henry informed his son.

Shawn sat back. "It is a long story dad."

Henry crossed his arms. "Good thing my poker game's not till tomorrow."

Georgetown Virginia present day.

Andy Prentiss stared at a bread stick. Her mother sat across from her. Emily Prentiss swallowed her food then reached over to touch her daughter's hand." Sweetie, you need to eat " Emily felt her chest tighten as her daughter shifted her gaze to her.

Andy held in tears as she responded to her mom.' Mm not hungry." Emily bit her lip. She figured her daughters therapy had been more troubling then normal.

"Adrienne I know you have , but if you ever need to talk. Sweetie, I am always here." Emily gave her daughter's hand a squeeze.

Andy gave her mom a slight smile. "I know mom. I was just wondering about Shawn. I owe him my life." Andy took a calming breath. She had learned it helped not only during borderline panic attacks, but also quelled anger and sorrow.

"Sweetie, wherever Shawn ended up. It is not your fault..besides if he needed our help. He could've called." Emily assured her daughter. As the waiter put food onto there table, Emily stood up. Pulling her daughter into a hug. "Your my girl." Emily reminded her running her hands up and down her daughter's back purposefully running her hands over her upper back where she knew Andy had recieved a scar almost four years ago.

Back in Santa Barbara still present day.

"Fine, but we have to have Pineapple sorbet." Shawn begrudgingly agreed to share the information his father wanted to hear.

Henry rolled his eyes and consented to his sons request. After all there was nothing stopping Shawn from literally sprinting out of this house.

Thanks for reading.

Look a reveiw button, Please tell me you're thoughts.


End file.
